Hazelsplash
Hazelsplash is a young, pretty, shadow-colored smudged she-cat with two snowy paws on her front, a maple brown splash on her forehead and part-muzzle, and deep, rare-brown eyes. Personality Hazelsplash is a happy-go-lucky she-cat, but she's also very thoughtful. She has a unique manner of being sophisticated AND immature. Not that kind of immature, the partly childish one. Hazelsplash, on the inside, is indescisive, kind, and very cunning. Her, on the outside, is very nice, childish, and halarious with all her jokes and random ways. She's not very outgoing, though, and has been through a lot in life. Basically, (oxymorons rock) Hazelsplash is a NOT, uh, streetsmart, that outgoing, and sure of most things. She is very cunning (aka streetsmart), very playful, PERCEPTIVE, and a great person to be around. Oh, and one last thing, she is very deep in life, yada yada, and knows what to do, but, weirdly so, doesn't know how to comfort and confront. I hope you all get that, because then I'd just have wasted 3 minutes of my life, lol. But basically I'm just very perceptive. Prediction, chances, FCHIA, she can do everything related to that kind of stuff. Unfortunately, many of the things she says comes out wrongly... and she just doesn't know what to do. Most of the time she feels helpless in most situations. Abilities The ability to THINK DEEPLY. The ability to be random. She can RUN AS FAST AS A GAZELLE. Figuratively. The ability to be funny and make cats laugh. She's smart. Cunning. Whichever makes more sense. But she's also not very knowlegable on what to do. Should she really do this? Sometimes she's just confused and can't grasp herself. Most of the time she's NOT gullible, but acts of such. The ability to be poetic and interpret prophecies and such The Person Who is Writing This Is... Hazelsplash. Well, notice the third person. So I prefer Hazelsplash's BRAIN. Or conscience. Whichever works better. I'm just confused of who I am. But I guess that the only reason in the first place why I am confused about who I am is that I AM supposed to be confused... because that's who I am. Life Hazelkit was born under a hazel tree (nudge nudge, cough cough, where are we heading? You're slow, aren't you). ValleyClan cats found her, and she was brought there. Originally, she was in LedgeClan territory, but then a ValleyClan patrol found her first, so here we are. Ospreykit, Falconkit, and Greenkit befriended her. They have known each other for several moons. Hazelkit, though she was new and didn't know them well, quickly fit in and knew them like the back of her paw. It was like they had known each other for as long as they were alive, though it was just a moon. Ospreykit and Falconkit become apprentices (they were just half a moon older). Violetkit has a crush on Flintkit. Hazelkit thinks through, heh heh, her ultra perceptive ways, that Brightkit likes him. ValleyClan, LedgeClan, FallClan, and CanyonClan are right next to each other, so even kits knew each other. Brightkit and Flintkit are in Ledgeclan. Violetkit says to Hazelkit that Falconpaw likes Hazelkit. Hazelkit just shakes it off, as he showed not that much signs of affection. Besides, she liked Sprucekit of CanyonClan. Ospreypaw keeps hanging around with Hazelkit. Here's an exerpt of one time: Hazelkit rolled around in the sunshine. It was the hottest day of greenleaf, and Hazelkit was bored. What to do now... Suddenly, her vision was blocked by a cloud. A golden cloud? Hazelkit sat up to see Ospreypaw looming over her, blocking her away from the sunlight. "Hihihihihihihihihihihi" Ospreypaw mewed, nudging her up with his paw. Hazelkit's ears pricked. Did his voice change? It seems deeper. Did becoming an apprentice be in the coincidence of hitting puberty, she'd never know, as she didn't want to go into the subject. With her, uh, totally philosophical awesomeness, a small conversation as this can become large. But that's not the point right now. Back to the story. Ospreypaw continued pestering Hazelkit until she got up. "Hi Ospreypaw, what's up?" she asked casually. It seemed that he was one of the only ones she could be casual with, since the rest were all too hard. He immediately replied "Sky". Hazelkit gave a laugh, and Hawkpaw joined in. "Keep it DOWN over there!!!" came the hoarse cry of Foxmuzzle, the old and, uh, grumpy elder who had this uncontrolable urge to condemn and be mean to youn'uns, Hazelkit guessed. He continued to rant (Kits these days, no manners.... they need to learn how to control themselves.... I've served this clan for ages, I need some respect!, etc). Ospreypaw turned his back to Foxmuzzle, and, facing Hazelkit and smiling, he moved his mouth like he was saying those nasty things. Hazelkit couldn't help herself; she rolled around laughing. Foxmuzzle called the police on them." That's just how fun it is with them. :) Ospreypaw and Falconpaw move to LedgeClan. Hazelkit is very sad. When Grasscloud, an elder, tells her of how she came to be here, Hazelkit couldn't help herself to think "If I were in LedgeClan, then I'd be with Ospreypaw." she almost left out the "and Falconpaw" part. When she noticed, she went red. Then Hazelkit got ashamed of herself of wishing to be in another clan. ValleyClan was HER clan. She didn't adopt it, it adopted her, though. LedgeClan was not HER Clan. ValleyClan was. Hazelkit FINALLY becomes Hazelpaw. Violetkit is jealous when Hazelpaw gets picked to go to the Gathering. Hazelpaw hopes that paw and Falconpaw are there. Violetkit asks her to see if Flintkit was there as an apprentice yet. In a last surprise, Violetkit becomes Violetpaw. Flintkit is, yes, Flintpaw. But Hazelpaw thinks that Brightpaw likes him, still... but does he like her? A big chance, yes, but she hasn't really watched him with her before. They go to the gathering. Ospreypaw and Falconpaw are there, and Ospreypaw hangs out a lot with her. To Hazelpaw's delight, Ospreypaw invites her to go his and Falconpaw's party. Hazelpaw gives them a mushroom as a joke, and they joke along and seem to enjoy doing so. At the gathering, there is an apprentice story contest. Sprucepaw comes up first, and, to Hazelpaw's amazement, he tells a wonderful story. She doesn't get it. How can a cat become so smart? So awesome at writing? Sprucepaw comes to sit next to Hazelpaw and Ribbonpaw (whom likes him, and Hazelpaw figures that he likes back. But she's not giving up. But is that smart? Does a special someone already like her, but she hadn't noticed it, and it was right under her nose?). Sprucepaw and the she-cats joke around. Violetpaw is sitting with Songpaw and Meadowpaw. Ospreypaw was talking to his friends, but Hazelpaw couldn't shake off the feeling that he was either thinking about her or listening to her talk. Hazelpaw wonders why and then is ashamed of herself. Yeah right, she expects every tom to like her and listen in on her conversations. Not! Lol, just testing if you were awake. But seriously, she does think of that sometimes. But not the like like, no WAY. So this feeling to Ospreypaw is so new. Hazelpaw goes to their party with Softpaw, Violetpaw, Char, and Acorn, Violetpaw's brother. They have a totally wonderful time there. Sprucepaw, Ribbonpaw, Hazelpaw, Char, and others go to this club. Sprucepaw always pressed against her when they walk together, and talks to her a lot and pays attention. Ospreypaw is making it obvious that he's paying a lot of attention to her. OBVIOUS LIKE BILLY. The next day. Ospreypaw obviosly feels something for her. Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:She-Cats Category:Characters